Alpining for Daphne
by MrSmithee
Summary: Set around the end of season 5, Niles and Daphne end up alone in a lodge during a snowstorm and reminisce over the times they've shared together. Written in screenplay format.
1. Chapter 1

**SCENE 1: Elliott Bay Towers, Apartment #1901, Day**

 _Frasier is preparing himself breakfast: A bran muffin, yogurt, and a cup of coffee (a finely-ground Kenyan blend from Starbucks). As he sits down to eat, Eddie jumps up onto the opposite chair and stares at him._

 _[ Martin enters from the bedroom ]_

 **Martin:** Morning Fras. _  
_

 **Frasier:** Dad, can you do something about Eddie? He won't stop staring at me… The way he looks at me it's like I'm an alien from the planet Neptune!

 **Martin:** Well I've often had those suspicions myself…

 _[ Frasier scowls and pulls up the newspaper to block his view of Eddie ]_

 **Frasier:** Hey dad look at this, they're forecasting heavy snow for another week.

 **Martin: [ Batting down the paper: ]** Don't let me see that thing! I'm trying to avoid the sports column.

 **Frasier:** Oh for God's sake, there's more to life than sports you know. Niles and I attended this wonderful Martha Paxton exhibit the other day… If you look hard enough you can often find a little piece of yourself in every painting.

 **Martin:** Yeah, I remember seeing a painting once that reminded me of our life together.

 **Frasier: [ Touched: ]** Really?

 **Martin:** I think it was called "The Scream".

 _[ The doorbell sounds ]_

 **Martin:** Ah, that will be Duke now!

 **Frasier:** What? Duke?! You didn't tell me he was coming over today!

 _[ Martin crosses to answer the door ]_

 **Martin:** Yeah, we made plans to watch the replay of the Seahawks and there's a giant ham in the fridge we've been dying to tuck into.

 _[ Frasier rolls his eyes, then Martin opens the door revealing Duke ]_

 **Duke:** Martin!

 **Martin:** Hey! Duke! You're just in time, come on in.

 **Frasier:** Dad, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but Niles and I had been hoping to watch this tape I picked up at the video store, it's called "Renata Tebaldi: The Origin Story", he's due over any minute.

 **Martin:** Oh jeez, if you want to see a diva so badly you have that big antique mirror of yours in the bedroom… Come on Duke, I'll get us a beer and you can help me carve the ham.

 _[ Martin and Duke exit to the kitchen as Daphne enters from her room in a thick coat, carrying a suitcase ]_

 **Daphne:** Hello Dr. Crane, got to dash, I'm meant to be at the airport by noon and my car's still in the workshop so I'll have to catch the bus.

 **Frasier:** Of course, I'd totally forgotten about your trip back to merry old England.

 **Daphne:** I'm being put up in Simon's room and mom's in a mood about her phlebitis so I'm not so sure it's going to be merry, but thanks for the thought.

 _[ Just as she heads to the door the doorbell sounds, Daphne answers it to see Niles ]_

 **Niles:** Good morning Daphne.

 **Daphne:** Morning Dr. Crane… Oh dear I almost forgot mom's gift, back in a tick.

 _[ Daphne hurries back to her room. ]_

 **Frasier:** Niles I'm sorry but it seems this morning's festivities have been cancelled, dad has Duke over and they've commandeered the T.V. for a Seahawks game.

 **Niles:** Oh damn, I just drove all the way over here in this thick snow and- **[ Suddenly noticing Daphne's suitcase ]** – is Daphne going somewhere?

 **Frasier:** As a matter of fact she is. She's visiting Manchester for her mother's birthday party. Her car's still in for repairs so she's taking the bus down to the airport right away.

 **Niles:** What? I thought she sent it in weeks ago with a minor dent.

 **Frasier:** She did, but the mechanic's an old friend of hers who just moved here from Manchester. It seems that following a small misunderstanding he's managed to relocate the steering wheel and pedals to the right side of the car.

 _[ Daphne returns carrying a gift, and grabs her suitcase. ]_

 **Daphne:** Goodbye all! Don't forget the Bovril's on the bottom shelf of the fridge, and I've left a few pre-made meals in the freezer so you can enjoy my home cooking even while I'm away. **[ Off that comment, Frasier and Niles exchange a glance ]**

 _[ A beat ]_

 **Niles:** Wait, Daphne before you go, Frasier tells me your car is broken down, and I'm not doing anything this morning. I'd be happy to drive you down to the airport.

 **Daphne:** Are you sure? The weather's quite nasty out, I don't want to be a burden.

 **Niles:** It's no bother. I have to get to my chronophobia workshop in a few hours, but if I'm late I'm sure they won't mind waiting.

 **Daphne:** Oh thank you Dr. Crane!

 **Niles:** Frasier, I assume you'll want me to drop you off at Café Nervosa?

 **Frasier:** No, why would you think that?

 _[ Duke and Martin return from the kitchen with plates of sliced ham and a can of Ballantyne each ]_

 **Martin:** Now Duke, I'm glad you brought your airhorn because I'm really ready to let loose!

 **Frasier:** I'll get my jacket…

 _Daphne walks out as Niles holds the door, followed by Frasier and Niles as we…_

 _FADE TO BLACK_


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 2: Car Ride**

 _Daphne is with Niles in his E class Mercedes. They pull up to the airport, members of staff are milling around outside._

 **Daphne:** Thanks again for the ride Dr. Crane.

 **Niles:** That's quite alright Daphne. Wait here a moment, I'll get your suitcase out of the trunk.

 _Just as Niles is about to exit the car, one of the staff members approaches the window._

 **Staff Member:** I'm so sorry, but due to the weather conditions all of our flights have been grounded until further notice.

 **Daphne:** What? Oh, bloody hell. I knew this would happen!

 **Niles:** Murphy's law?

 **Daphne:** No, I had one of my visions, but I'm sometimes wrong so I couldn't very well cancel my flight over a premonition. (To the staff member:) Are you sure there's no way you can get me on a flight?

 **Staff Member:** I'm very sorry but no, we won't be able to get any planes off the ground until tomorrow. But as a courtesy we can offer you a night's stay at the Copper Hills Motel, it's just a few minutes down the road.

 **Daphne:** The Copper Hills Motel? (To Niles:) Well, I remember your dad singing its praises once so it can't be all that bad.

 _Niles cringes at that comment, thinks for a moment, then..._

 **Niles:** I have a better idea.

 **Daphne:** You do?

 **Niles:** Yes, I own a lodge not far from here. It's full of rustic charm: An open fireplace, air conditioning, a heated swimming pool, a wine cellar, a grand piano, and an en-suite bathroom with a step-down tub. Maris and I used to retreat there whenever we felt like giving up life's luxuries and surrendering ourselves to the wilderness…

 **Daphne:** It sounds lovely, but are you sure it's not too much trouble? I mean, you probably have better things to do than spend a whole day alone with me in some remote cabin in the woods.

 **Niles:** (Secretly excited by the prospect:) I'm positive.

 **Daphne:** Then I'd be delighted, [patting his hand] you're a good friend Dr. Crane.

FADE TO…

 **SCENE 3: The Lodge**

 _Niles unlocks the door to the lodge and ushers Daphne inside in a gentlemanly fashion._

 **Daphne:** Oh, Dr. Crane, it's beautiful! Reminds me of something from one of my romance novels.

 _Niles ponders this for a moment, then..._

 **Niles:** I'm glad you like it, make yourself at home. I'll put on some music.

 _Daphne sits down on the sofa, and a few moments later Niles returns with a radio._ _Turning it on we hear a passionate_ tango. _Daphne laughs to herself._

 **Niles:** What is it?

 **Daphne:** I was just thinking about the Snow Ball.

 **Niles: [ Recalling the painful end: ]** Oh, right…

 **Daphne:** Is something wrong? It's Mrs. Crane and her gossipy friends isn't it, I'm sorry for bringing back painful memories.

 **Niles:** No Daphne nothing's wrong, it was a wonderful evening. I never told you how much I appreciated what you did for me that night.

 **Daphne:** I should be the one thanking you Dr. Crane! Back in Manchester all the men I dated thought an elegant evening out meant a few pints at the local pub followed by a drunken roll in the hay.

 _They share a chuckle…_

 **Niles:** You really did look breathtaking in that dress, you were the envy of the ballroom.

 **Daphne:** Oh thanks! You looked dashing in that tuxedo of yours. I especially liked the little bow tie, put me in mind of James Bond.

 **Niles:** Shame it got ruined.

 **Daphne:** It did?

 **Niles:** I was wearing it at a wine tasting with Frasier when I had the misfortune of spilling Merlot over myself. Not even the most esteemed of dry cleaners could remove the stain, so it's remained secluded at the back of my tie closet ever since.

 **Daphne:** Why have you kept it?

 **Niles:** Oh… You know… I doubt I'll ever have use for a red bow tie unless I run off to join the circus - I just keep it as a memento of a perfect evening.

 **Daphne:** Oh you! I'm just glad it was as memorable for you as it was for me. I still think back on it sometimes.

 **Niles:** You do?

 **Daphne:** Of course. It was my first ball, and nobody's ever called me a goddess before, even if you didn't mean it.

 **Niles:** Well actually Daphne…

 _They meet eyes briefly, then Daphne's cell phone rings._

 **Daphne:** Sorry, do you mind if I take this?

 **Niles:** Go right ahead, I'll pour us some champagne.

 _Daphne exits to one of the bedrooms._

 **Daphne:** Hello?

 **Roz:** Hi Daphne, I was just wondering if you're with Frasier, because I have to go over some promos for the show tomorrow and I can't get through to him.

 **Daphne:** No, actually I haven't seen Dr. Crane since this morning, and I'm staying with his brother tonight.

 **Roz: [ Suspiciously: ]** You are?

 **Daphne:** No it's nothing like that. My flight was grounded and Dr. Crane offered to let me spend the night at his lodge.

 **Roz:** Oh that's right, Frasier told me you were flying back to Manchester for a week. But alone in a lodge during a snowstorm? Are you sure there isn't something going on?

 **Daphne:** Of course I'm sure! I'm not exactly Dr. Crane's type. You know how sophisticated he is.

 **Roz:** Really? But you said during that heat wave you went over to Niles's place and you two almost f-

 **Daphne:** Roz!

 **Roz:** Well okay then, but if Frasier calls just let him know I need to speak to him.

 **Daphne:** Will do. I really should be going now, Dr. Crane's just pouring the champagne.

 **Roz: [ As though her suspicions were confirmed: ]** …Right…

Daphne clicks the phone off as we…

FADE TO BLACK


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 4: The Lodge (CONT'D)**

 _Night has fallen. Niles and Daphne are sharing another bottle of champagne in front of the fireplace as they tell stories. They both appear to be having a really good time._

 **Daphne:** -so then Nigel says to my Grammy Moon, 'why do your cookies taste so funny today?' and that's when she said 'those aren't the cookies I baked, those are dog biscuits!'

 _They both laugh._

 **Daphne:** Oh the fun we had, we convinced him for weeks that he would transform into a dog… Of course the fun all came to an end when he started peeing on lampposts and sniffing the neighbor's rear end.

 _A slight pause as they both think about this._

 **Niles:** Maybe he can be a stand-in for Eddie if dad ever loses him again...

 **Daphne:** You must think my family is completely barmy.

 **Niles:** A little eccentric perhaps. But I'm used to it, I do spend a lot of time with dad and Frasier after all.

 **Daphne:** Well, that's the plus side of growing up with eight brothers - taught me how to deal with those two...

 **Niles:** I don't know _how_ you manage it. Before Frasier came back to Seattle, Maris and I had the responsibility of caring for dad. Whenever we invited him over for dinner he would torment Maris by asking if she wanted his leftovers… But he seems much happier these days, and I can't help thinking it's because of you.

 **Daphne:** Oh I can't take the credit for that, I think he's just glad to be seeing so much of his family again.

 **Niles:** All I'm saying is that if it wasn't for you, I think Frasier would have hurled that recliner over the balcony by now, with dad still in it.

 _Daphne laughs._

 **Daphne:** You should have more faith in your father. He might have a hard time showing it, but he's always telling me how proud he is of you and your brother when you're not around.

 **Niles:** Really? He is?

 **Daphne:** It's always Frasier this, Niles that.

 **Niles:** I don't know why he's so afraid to reveal that side of himself. If he would just tell us how he feels… The Jungian in me can't help but think-

 **Daphne:** -He also says you overanalyze everything to death… But that's what makes you such a good psychiatrist. Why, I know whenever I'm in a bad mood I can always come to you for help.

 **Niles:** I'd always be happy to spend an hour on the couch with you Daphne.

 _A pause as both catch the accidental innuendo._

 **Niles:** What I mean is, I'd gladly see to your needs- I mean lick your wounds- I mean… **[ Changing subject: ]** It's a bit chilly in here isn't it?

 **Daphne:** Yes it is a bit nippy.

 **Niles:** I'll get us a blanket, I know there's one around here somewhere.

 _Niles begins searching for the blanket._

 **Daphne:** You know Dr. Crane, our being here in the snowstorm reminds me of that night we spent at you and Mrs. Crane's mansion. The awful weather, sitting by the fire…

 **Niles:** All that's missing is Frasier pummeling on the window. I can't believe he left dad outside in the car.

 **Daphne:** I can't believe he came over at all. Your brother had some nerve to check up on us like that! Why does nobody trust us to be alone together?

 _Niles returns with the blanket._

 **Niles:** I can't imagine why…

 _Niles drapes the blanket over Daphne then gets under the other side. They are still a friendly distance apart although Niles can't help but feel excited by sharing a cover with Daphne._

 **Daphne:** You really helped me that night, I forgot all about Eric... If you ask me you're the one who should have the radio show, you always say the loveliest things. I know your brother means well but he's too clinical. I think many times all people really need to know is that someone cares for them.

 **Niles:** That means a lot to me Daphne. With my brother being a celebrity of sorts it's rare for anyone to give me any recognition.

 **Daphne:** Well they should. You're kind, sensitive… warm…

 _They shift closer._

 **Daphne:** I think it's downright shameful the way the women you've been with have treated you... I hope I'm not stepping out of line by saying this, but I never liked how Mrs. Crane treated you, or that Adelle. Or how Phyllis left without so much as an explanation. Clearly some women don't know a good thing when they see it.

 **Niles:** At least that night with Phyllis wasn't a complete disaster.

 **Daphne:** Why's that?

 **Niles:** I still got to enjoy a candlelit meal with an interesting woman after all.

 **Daphne:** Oh, you're just saying that! But thank you anyway Dr. Crane…

 _A beat. Daphne appears to be thinking._

 **Daphne:** Oh my, it really is cold in here isn't it?

 **Niles:** If you want I could look for a thicker blanket-

 **Daphne:** No that's okay, I've already put you out enough tonight, we'll just have to wrap up tighter in this one.

 _Niles looks like he's died and gone to heaven as Daphne shifts her body up against his and pulls the blanket tightly around herself. He is momentarily unable to speak._

 **Daphne:** What happened with Phyllis anyway, did you ever see her again?

 **Niles:** Oh, no, I just... I just don't think it could have worked...

 **Daphne:** Because of the bother with Mrs. Crane?

 **Niles:** No Daphne, it's not Maris. There was someone else… There's another woman I've always loved, adored even, long before Phyllis, though I've never had the courage to tell her.

 _Daphne and Niles make strong eye contact, there is a mutual feeling of intimacy between them. Just as Daphne goes to question what he just said, Niles's cell phone rings breaking the moment._

 **Niles:** Oh damn…

 _Niles lets it ring and contemplates not answering, but then gives in and picks up._

 **Niles:** Niles Crane.

 **Frasier:** Niles! What are you doing with Daphne?!

 **Niles:** Frasier? Keep your voice down!

 _Niles lowers the phone and puts his hand over the speaker._

 **Niles:** (To Daphne:) I'm sorry it's Frasier, I really should take this.

 _Niles reluctantly gets up and darts into one of the bedrooms._

 **Niles:** Frasier what exactly are you talking about?

 **Frasier:** You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I bumped into Roz earlier, she told me you and Daphne were spending the night together.

 **Niles:** Look, I'm single, Daphne's single. What is so wrong with two people spending time together?

 **Frasier:** What's so wrong? Have you gone mad? Is this how you plan to start a potential relationship with Daphne, on the back of an ill-conceived sexual conquest?

 **Niles:** We're two consenting adults and _if_ something were to happen between us-

 **Frasier:** No Niles! Daphne is traditional, she's _English_ for God's sake, you'll ruin everything!

 **Niles:** Frasier I _have_ to tell her how I feel. This can't go on any longer, four torturous years spent pining after Daphne. Lying awake every night picturing her auburn hair, bee-stung lips, voluptuous-

 **Frasier:** Niles! I seem to recall a conversation you told me about, where she stated in no uncertain terms she would never get involved with a man going through a divorce. Daphne's been lonely lately, she's vulnerable, and if anything is happening between the two of you, it's just her need for intimacy talking.

 **Niles:** She's not the only one with a need for intimacy.

 **Frasier:** Mark my words. As your brother _and_ as a psychiatrist, if you make a move on her now you'll ruin any chance you possibly had at a serious relationship.

 **Niles:** Well Frasier, I also happen to be a psychiatrist, and it's _my_ expert opinion that your attempts to thwart my romance with Daphne are simply born out of the jealousy you feel from never finding the right woman. Now if you don't mind, _I_ have company.

 **Frasier:** WELL I NEVE-

Niles switches off his cell phone, but looks as though he is thinking about what Frasier just said, as we…

FADE TO BLACK


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE 5: Elliott Bay Towers, Apartment #1901, Night**

 **Frasier:** Can you believe Niles! Insinuating that I would ever interfere out of anything but love!

 _Martin isn't responding._

 **Frasier:** If he expects me to go rushing down there he's got another thing coming, I'm washing my hands of the whole situation! If he wants to make the biggest mistake of his life then fine, so be it! I'll sit right here and let him embark on this doomed little tryst of his. Heed these words dad: Tonight I, Frasier Crane, will not – be – moved!

 **Martin:** Going down there aren't you.

 **Frasier:** Just as soon as my windshield defrosts!

FADE TO…

 **SCENE 6: The Lodge (CONT'D)**

 _Niles and Daphne have gotten very close under the blanket. Daphne has her head on Niles's shoulder. Niles can hardly contain himself but the words of his brother are ringing in his ear._

 **Niles: -** I've not exactly had much luck in my love life. I sometimes wonder if it's the women I've dated or something to do with me.

 **Daphne:** Oh Dr. Crane there's nothing wrong with you, even the best of us can have a hard time finding love.

 **Niles:** That's easy for you to say, you must have an endless list of suitors lining up to be with you.

 **Daphne:** Not at all, Joe's the only serious relationship I've had since moving to Seattle. I guess the only other serious relationship I've had with a man over here is…

 _Daphne chuckles._

 **Niles:** What?

 **Daphne:** As daft as it sounds, the only other real relationship I've had with a man is with _you_.

 **Niles:** Me?

 **Daphne:** Well yes. I know it sounds silly but Mr. Crane and your brother are practically family, for heaven's sake we live under the same roof. You're the only other man who's been a part of my life for the past four years…

 **Niles:** I suppose when you put it that way, you're the only serious relationship I've had with a woman since Maris.

 _Both contemplate this._

 **Daphne:** When you've been alone for so long you forget how nice it feels to be held in a man's arms…

 **Niles:** I know- I mean, you forget how nice it feels to hold a woman in your arms.

 **Daphne:** If it's the right person…

 _A tense pause as they consider surrendering themselves to each other. Then Daphne's watch beeper goes off._

 **Daphne:** Oh, my thyroid pills!

 **Niles:** (Thinking: Not again!) What?

 **Daphne:** They're in my suitcase, I'll just go get them.

 **Niles:** Thank _God!_

 **Daphne:** Pardon?

 **Niles: [ Covering: ]** I wouldn't want you getting sick!

 **Daphne:** Oh, you always have my best interests at heart Dr. Crane!

Daphne gets up to retrieve her pills as we…

FADE TO BLACK

TITLE CARD: Snow's Over, Folks

 _The scene is more intimate than ever. Daphne is completely snuggled up into Niles. They stare into the fireplace watching the flames dance as they talk._

 **Daphne:** I know I missed my flight, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did today.

 **Niles:** Me too…Daphne, there's something I need to tell you.

 _They lock eyes._

 **Daphne:** What's that?

 **Niles:** This isn't easy for me to say… But…

 **Daphne:** Yes?

 **Niles:** I guess what I'm trying to say is that Daphne-

 _A loud knock on the door startles them followed by Frasier's booming voice through the door._

 **Frasier:** Niles! Open up! I know you're in here!

 **Niles:** (To Daphne:) What I'm trying to say is that I invited Frasier over!

 _Niles darts over to the door and opens it._

 **Niles: [ Fake delight: ]** Frasier, how good of you to join us! **[ Sharply under his breath:** **]** What the hell are you doing here!

 **Frasier: [ Under his breath: ]** Saving you from yourself!

 _Niles looks like he's about to respond angrily, but instead hesitates and then visibly relaxes and pauses, as though defeated. Both continue talking under their breath, quietly enough so that Daphne can't hear them:_

 **Niles:** Oh Frasier. I knew I couldn't go through with it. As soon as I went to tell her how I feel all I could hear were your words resonating in my ear.

 **Frasier: [ Placing his hand on Niles's shoulder: ]** …You made the right choice.

 **Niles:** I hope so. I just can't help thinking this was my last chance to tell her how I really feel about her.

 **Frasier:** Believe me Niles, you'll get your chance one day, and years from now you'll look back on this and be glad you followed my advice.

 _A slight pause._

 **Niles:** Well… Now that you're here I guess we might as well make the most of it…

 _Turning their attention to Daphne and raising their voices back to normal. Niles appears dejected but tries to hide his disappointment._

 **Frasier:** Good evening Daphne, Niles asked me to drop by and cook up some of my signature sauce. You two must be famished…

 **Daphne:** Starving…

They talk among themselves as we…

FADE TO BLACK

 **SCENE 7: Daphne's Bedroom at the Lodge**

 _Daphne is fast asleep, the phone on her bedside counter rings waking her. She picks it up half asleep._

 **Daphne:** Mr. Crane?

 **Billy:** Stilts! Where are you?

 _Daphne is startled wide awake._

 **Daphne:** Oh my goodness! Billy! I totally forgot to call!

 **Billy:** What's going on? Me and mom are waiting for you!

 **Daphne:** I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you my flight was cancelled, we've had a terrible snowstorm here.

 **Billy:** What? Are you kidding?

 **Daphne:** No, I'm so, so sorry!

 **Billy:** Why didn't you tell us earlier?!

 **Daphne:** I've just been so distracted I forgot all about it, but I'll be there tomorrow I promise. Dr. Crane's brother is letting me spend the night at his lodge, it's right near the airport so I can leave bright and early.

 **Billy:** Oh now it makes sense…

 **Daphne:** What do you mean?

 **Billy:** Frasier's brother, the one you're always talking about, the one you danced the tango with. I bet he's been "distracting" you all day long.

 **Daphne:** He's been doing no such thing! Dr. Crane is too cultured for the likes of us Moons. He doesn't see me in that way!

 **Billy:** Whatever you say sis.

 **Daphne: [ As though trying to convince herself: ]** Dr. Crane and I are just friends, nothing more!

 **Billy:** If you say so. Look I have to go now, got to break the news to mom. She'll be beside herself.

 **Daphne:** Okay, I really should be getting back to bed anyway. I'll see you all tomorrow… Oh and Billy… Wish mom a happy birthday for me.

 **Billy:** Sure thing… Bye stilts.

Daphne clicks off the phone then sits and thinks about her relationship with Niles as we…

FADE TO BLACK

END CREDITS SEQUENCE: Niles sneaks out of his room in an attempt to visit Daphne during the night, but instead comes face to face with Frasier, standing guard in front of the door having anticipated the move.

Frasier glares at Niles with disapproval. Niles covers his plan by grabbing a book off a nearby desk, spinning 180 degrees and returning to his room. Frasier rolls his eyes and returns to his own bedroom.

* * *

Kept it canon rather than AU. In this script I tried to drop in some insight into how Daphne felt about Niles before his feelings were revealed to her in "Back Talk". I based it on many different interviews with Jane Leeves and the Frasier crew dating as far back as season 3 when "Moon Dance" aired. According to Jane Leeves, Daphne always had feelings for Niles (even "strong feelings") but never felt like she was good enough for him given their class difference. There's also an element of denial.

Drop suggestions if you want or let me know if any lines sound out of place, I'd be happy to rewrite.


End file.
